1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to dried soft bean curd, and more particularly, to high-quality dried soft bean curd capable of having a taste and texture almost similar to those of original soft bean curd before drying after recovery, having strength larger than that of the existing soft bean curd, and having elasticity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tofu, also called bean curd, which is a food rich in minerals including calcium and protein, has been frequently used in various dishes due to plain taste and soft texture. However, while the bean curd is rich in moisture and nutrients, it is also susceptible to easily decaying and strength of tissue of the bean curd is weak, such that there is a disadvantage in that it is difficult to store and distribute the bean curd. Therefore, a method of drying bean curd has been suggested as a method for simultaneously solving the storage and portability problems of the bean curd.
As a technology associated with the drying method of bean curd, in a dried bean curd and a method thereof disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2000-53766, a method of putting bean curd into a vacuum drier to reducing pressure and drying the bean curd at 60° C. for 18 to 20 hours has been suggested, and in a manufacturing method of bean curd disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0891445, the bean curd is subjected to a step of pre-cooling the bean curd for about 1 hour at a timing at which an ice phase is generated on a surface of the bean curd, a step of putting the cooled bean curd into a vacuum freeze-drier to reduce pressure so that a temperature of the bean curd arrives at 40° C. and a step of vacuum freezing the bean curd. Therefore, there are limitations in that the steps are troublesome and complicated, a long period of time is consumed, and significant denaturation of protein is generated, such that taste and flavor of the bean curd are denatured and the taste of fresh bean curd is not completely recovered at the time of recovering the bean curd, and tissue of the bean curd is destroyed during a freezing process, such that the texture of the bean curd is not recovered.